Snow White & the Huntsman: What Happens After The Coronation
by ATrue-Renaissance
Summary: One glance at the Huntsman during her coronation ceremony gave Snow White a feeling of safety as she stood before her new subjects. But that's all we were left with. What happens after the wooden doors of the throne room close, before the credits roll? Rated T but some chapters may be rated M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, whoever may be reading this. This is my first fanfic I've ever posted, and it's something I have been working on since the release of the DVD of this movie. I adore this movie over anything else, and this is what I wanted to see before the credits rolled. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**_UPDATE FOR 1/28/15 - to my lovely readers who have been so kind and amazing so far. I know only two chapters are out, and I have chapter three in progress of being typed and edited (I write everything down in a notebook before typing it), but for those who don't know, I am still in high school, and the new semester just started. That means I have all new classes, and I have lot of work to do because I'm graduating in June. I also am in the midst of an extremely stressful situation dealing with my college career, and it is very frustrating. So there will probably be huge time gaps between chapters until I can manage my time. I adore every review you guys give me, and I am open to more, since you guys are so nice! So please bear with me. I promise I'm not quitting. I'm just adjusting to life and getting priorities straight. Thank you so much for understanding. I will have chapter three up as soon as possible. If you want to stay updated with my life and some of my fanart (some of which are SWATH-related), follow me on Tumblr a-true-renaissance and you are welcome to message me reviews there, as well as suggestions for future chapters and fanart. Thanks again! Enjoy the story._**

* * *

><p>It was the end of an exhausting and eventful day. The crowds of loving subjects that once filled the throne room and corridors had left the castle. Servants and guards were the only ones left to roam the halls as part of their duty. It was finally quiet, and this time, it was a peaceful quiet this time. There was a sense of tranquility in the kingdom of Tabor for the first time in many, many years. Merely hours ago, a new Queen came to the throne, one that the people never expected to see since evil Queen Ravenna rose to power. Snow White's coronation was the realm's sign of a new hope, and everyone rejoiced when the crown was placed atop her head earlier that day.<p>

Snow remembered how heavy the crown felt that moment. She remembered how many pairs of eyes were glued to her in awe. They were all thankful, relieved gazes. Some of the gazes were those belonging to William and Duke Hammond, who stood up front in her plain sight. The dwarves were grouped together across the aisle, and the people of Fenland, including Anna and Lily, were behind where William stood. Greta was there, too, standing amongst the young women from whom Ravenna had snatched away their youth and beauty. They had all been returned to normal the minute the evil Queen was killed. So many friends she met along her journey, all of which she knew and loved, were there before her in the throne room, but Snow noticed that there was still one face missing.

_Where is he? _She thought to herself, a sinking feeling growing within her. The face she wanted to see the most was nowhere to be seen. _He couldn't have left. He has to be here. _

Snow felt herself starting to panic, until movement from the back of the room caught her eye. Olive eyes flickered to the back row to find the Huntsman making his way into her view, sending her heart into flight. He looked so cleaned up with his golden hair tied back and face shaven. A small smile came over his face as he looked at her. Snow felt her knees grow weak, as if she would begin to melt soon. She wanted to run to him, to leap into his strong, protective arms, to kiss him passionately, but she couldn't do that here. Not now. All eyes were on her, and she did _not _want to make a fool of herself in front of her entire kingdom. But the fact that he was there, with his blue eyes focused on her, gave her confidence. Snow took a deep breath, and she made sure to return the smile towards him.

However, as quickly as he appeared, the Huntsman turned on his heel and walked out the double wooden doors, disappearing from her view. Snow felt her heart sink deep into her chest, a lump forming in her throat, but she choked it all back, and her confidence seemed to disappear into thin air, just as she watched the Huntsman do just then.

Now, it was hours later, and Snow had found herself sitting in her throne. She couldn't believe he was actually gone. The Huntsman—_her _Huntsman—was gone, without even saying goodbye. Confusion sent her mind into a whirlwind of questions. What had she done wrong? Was it something she did that sent him away? Would he ever come back? The whole situation made her feel so alone. Out of complete loss and nothing to do about it, the young Queen stared at her hands in her lap. Her delicate fingers traced the golden embroidered designs of her red gown. She wanted nothing more than to see him, but she wouldn't know whether to hit him or fall into him. She was angry that he left with no word. The lump returned to her throat then. It was like she was trying to swallow an apple whole. The designs in the dress grew fuzzy as tears brimmed her eyes. There was no way she could hold them back this time. Finally, as she blinked, two tears fell, landing in her lap and seeping into the fabric, and Snow didn't even feel like wiping them away.

The new Queen was unaware that she was no longer alone. William stood in front of the double doors and was watching her intently. Despite such a long time of being apart, he still knew her better than anyone. He could see the inner trouble she felt, and he knew she needed comfort. Even during the ceremony, starting the moment the Huntsman left, and the events following, by the way she only smiled when someone was watching her before going back to a sullen expression, William knew something was wrong. He walked carefully up to his friend.

The sound of his footsteps made her glance up from her lap. She quickly wiped away her tears when she saw that it was her childhood friend. "Oh, William," she sighed. "I'm sorry, I thought I was alone."

"Don't worry about it," William replied. "Is your Majesty alright?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "William, you've known me since we were children. Please, just call me Snow."

"Sorry," the man said. They sat in silence for a few moments before William walked up to the throne and held an offering hand out as he spoke again. "Snow, would you walk with me in the courtyard?"

The Queen smiled gently at his offer, admitting to herself that she could use the fresh air. She gladly took her friend's hand. "I'd be honored, William."

She rose from her seat with her hand still within William's as the two walked together out into the courtyard, where they used to play when they were children many years ago. Memories flooded her mind. Only for a moment did the thought of the Huntsman slip into nothing. Instead, she thought of the time she and William had climbed the apple tree in the middle of the gardens, with William teasing her with the apple like he always did. Those were the days, back when she felt true happiness. In fact, the last time she remembered being happy was when she was a child, way before Ravenna was even in the picture.

"This place was where we always played," Snow reminded herself. "Thank you, again, for bringing me out here. I needed it."

"Mm-hmm," William nodded with a reminiscing smile. "If I may ask, what was wrong?"

Guilt and sadness washed over her. "It's nothing. Please don't worry about me."

He went quiet as they kept walking. Deep down, he knew something was wrong. But he wouldn't argue. No matter how much he wanted to make sure she was okay, he couldn't disobey. Snow kept her mind focused on the gardens. "So many memories in this place," she spoke uneasily. "Can't believe how different things are now."

"Mm-hmm," William agreed. "Hard to believe how everything's changed. I remember how we used to be, back when we were children…" He then stopped and took both of Snow's hands in his own. "Back before I left you…"

"William-" Snow began, but she was cut off.

"I'm so sorry about that night," he continued. "You have no idea how I will never forgive myself."

Snow exhaled at the reminder of the night her father was killed. "William, please," she said. "It wasn't your fault. What happened that night was not on you. We were children. It's in the past. You're here now, and that's all that matters." She let go of his hands and continued walking.

Silence fell over them again. William cursed silently at himself for bringing it up again. He was so worried about her all the time, and he wanted desperately to give her what she wanted, but some part of him simply couldn't, and he would always hate that part of him.

All of a sudden, the sound of something moving through the nearby bushes reached their ears, and Snow and William jumped and stood their ground. William placed himself in front of the Queen when they saw a shadowy figure in the darkness. It had its hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy," a voice said. "I don't want any trouble."

Snow felt her heart would explode when she heard that voice. Her eyes widened and her jaw nearly dropped to the ground. She stepped around William, who held up a dagger in defense, and tried to wrap her head around what was happening. Her mouth fought to find the words.

"H—Huntsman?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Sorry if it's shorter than most others, but I'd rather not bore people with a super long one. I hope you liked it! More to come later. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got my act together and got the second chapter up! It's twice as long as the first, so I hope it doesn't bore you. Thank you to the one person who gave me such a nice review! Hopefully this chapter is to your liking! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Huntsman was silent as he faced Snow White and William in the moonlit darkness, two pairs of disbelieving eyes staring right through him. He studied them both, but was particularly more focused on the one who was closer to him. Her eyes cut through him like knives, and an uncomfortable sense of guilt settled in the pit of his stomach. William gripped the sword in his hand, still ready to defend the Queen if he had to. He glared at the Huntsman from behind Snow, quickly understanding that <em>he <em>was the reason she had been acting so upset during the day.

"What are you doing here?" he pressed uneasily. It was obvious he was not happy to see him, but Huntsman paid him no mind. He couldn't care less about the Duke's son.

"I'm here to speak with the Queen," the Huntsman replied calmly. "If I may."

William wasn't fond of the idea whatsoever. However, he sheathed his sword and relaxed his stance. The Huntsman waited patiently for him to walk away, but he never did. He simply stood behind her, arms crossed as he waited for the other man to start talking.

"Would you please excuse us?" the Huntsman asked, not willing to have him listen to what he had to say.

"I will leave only if the Queen would like me to," William said in his defense. "And I don't—"

"—William," Snow interrupted him and turned to shoot him a warning glance. She despised how he spoke as if she weren't there. "Please do not answer for me. It's okay. I'll be fine. Go back inside, I'll see you tomorrow."

William was taken aback by her sudden sharp tone. He'd never heard her speak like that before. But could he blame her? After a moment, he realized he wouldn't argue with her. If she wanted him gone, he'd obey, as much as he was reluctant to do so. He gave her a quick nod before turning back towards the castle, disappearing into the darkness as briskly as he could, knowing that there were two pairs of eyes watching him as he walked away. Snow watched as the doors leading inside opened and closed. Once she was sure he was out of hearing range, she turned back to face the Huntsman and crossed her arms over her chest. She made sure to keep her gaze away from his, well aware of the consequences she'd have if she did decide to glance up. A dead silence lingered over them like vultures over a carcass.

The Huntsman took the time he had to examine her in the dark. The silver moonlight was enough for him to see the pain in her face. She had been so happy to see him during the coronation. His presence had given her confidence as the heavy crown was placed on her head. Now, she was hurt to see him, and it made his heart sink.

"You left," she muttered at last.

The sound of betrayal that lingered in her voice made another surge of guilt rushing through the Huntsman's veins. He felt awful for leaving her, and now it seemed as if she didn't want him to return. _You idiot, _he scolded himself. _You knew she wouldn't be happy. _

"I know," his voice sent chills down her spine. "But I came back, your Majesty."

Her eyes flickered up to give him an aching glance. Deep down, she felt like she was being overdramatic. It had only been a mere few hours. Did she really have to be so pathetic? It wasn't like he disappeared for weeks without a word. Still, she had wanted him to be there during her coronation, to see him afterwards… She felt turned against, as if he had played a joke on her. She knew he saw her smiling from the other side of the throne room when he walked in. What didn't he understand?

Suddenly, her mind flashed back to the time they were in Fenland, the village that rested within the marshes past the Dark Forest, when Finn and his group had set everything ablaze. He was gone when that happened. Snow was sure that if he hadn't returned that night, she would be dead and at the hands of Ravenna. The betrayal she felt then was no different than what she felt now.

"I'm sorry," the Huntsman's voice pulled Snow from her thoughts. Peering up at him, she caught the reflection of the moon in his eyes. She gave him the same 'yeah-right' expression that she had once they found themselves far away from the fire.

He recognized that look; he remembered everything from that day, too, from the way they had fought for their breath, to the way fear had shaken her, alongside the anger that burned in her eyes, to the exact same, painful look she held on her face. In a way, the way they exchanged looks was almost no different from the escape from Fenland.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. He wished he would understand the way the regret gnawed at him the longer the silence dragged on.

"Are you?" Snow seethed, trying to cover the lump in her throat.

"I am, your Majesty," he answered after a moment.

She dropped her focus to the ground once she found herself beginning to become lost in his. "You didn't even say goodbye," she muttered. "You just left me there. I thought you weren't even going to show yourself during the ceremony. When you did, I was relieved to see the one person I actually _wanted _to be there. Then, you left, without a word. You left me for hours, wondering what it was that I did to drive you away."

"Please, your Majesty," the Huntsman tried to calm her. "You did nothing to cause me to leave."

"Then why did you?!" she cried, confusion settling in. It sounded as if she didn't want him there at this point.

He honestly had no idea where to begin. His mind fought for the right answer. "I don't know," he faltered. "I don't know why I left. I thought I would pay any debts I had, but then I thought there was no need for me to return, now that you are the Queen." His feet involuntarily inched towards her. "I thought you wouldn't need me any longer."

"Huntsman, how can you say that?" Snow pried upon his words. "After everything we went through, I couldn't imagine what I would have done without you. I sat for hours, worrying about you, asking myself why… And you thought I didn't need you?" Heat flushed to her face then. Streams of tears spilled out of her eyes and slid down her cheeks, burning her skin. "I'm just confused, Huntsman. You left, you thought you didn't need me, but you came back? Explain that to me."

Now was his chance. "I came back because I felt terrible. I understand your Majesty is far from helpless and that you can take care of yourself, but I still feel the need to be by your side, to protect you."

He noticed the way her expression was no longer angered or pained. It was more disbelieved than anything else. Did she believe him? He wished she would show she understood.

"The day Ravenna found you in those woods remains burned in my head like some scar," he continued. "The way it seemed like you were dead will haunt me for the rest of my life, because I knew I could have stopped her. I thought my world was over that day, but ever since I saw that you were alive, I realized that I wouldn't allow it to happen again. I have had a constant desire to protect you since then."

"Huntsman…" Snow hesitated. She spoke before she even knew what to say. It all felt unreal to her. "I—I don't…"

"My lady," he stopped her, feeling useless from the way she spoke. Maybe she really didn't want him there. "Leaving was a mistake, but if your Majesty doesn't want me here, I can leave—"

"—No!" she yelped as she grabbed his arm to keep him from turning away. "Please, don't go. Please stay."

The man obeyed her, knowing that he wouldn't be able to leave anyway. "Alright. I'm not leaving."

She didn't reply to him; she had avoided his stare once again, not wanting him to see the tears that had returned to her eyes. Too late, though, for he had noticed the glare of light each drop caught as it fell from her face.

"Hey," he murmured. A rough yet gentle hand reached to lift her chin so he could look into her glassy green eyes. He used his thumb to wipe the stream of tears from her pale cheeks, and his touch sent warmth to her skin. "It's okay, m'lady. Don't weep; everything's alright."

Blood red lips parted slightly when she looked at him. She stared helplessly at him, knees barely holding her upright. She longed to kiss him, but she wondered if he wanted the same thing. The way he exchanged glances between her eyes and lips should have made it obvious. The one time they kissed was when he thought she was dead, when she lay cold and lifeless on the stone altar in the tomb. Now that she was alive, all he wanted was to kiss her again, to feel the warmth of her lips against his own.

The anger that once sat in her heart had now given way to yearning and a sense of safety. Ever since they met in the Dark Forest, safe was the only thing she felt when she was near him. He saved her life countless of times, and sure, maybe he was right that she probably could fend for herself without him, but she still somehow needed his protection anyway. He was the only one to ever make her feel that way.

She noticed how the tense space between them had grown incredibly small. A mere centimeters separated her from the Huntsman; she could feel his soft breaths against her lips. He expected her to retreat away from him, but she never flinched. The only direction she wished to go was forward, to be closer to him. The rough skin of his hand began tracing her jawline until he was cupping her cheek. She burned all over as he gently pulled her closer to him, closing the space as he pressed his mouth to hers. For once, the world around them stopped moving, and reality slipped into thin air.

Suddenly, she remembered.

Snow pulled abruptly from him with an astonished gasp, her hand flying to cover her gaping mouth. Everything she had heard within the still air of the chamber was no dream, as she once thought. She remembered hearing the Huntsman's melancholy voice echoing off the hollow walls, explaining to her how she reminded him of his wife. The feeling of his lips pressed against hers there in the courtyard was familiar, and she was reminded that she felt it moments before she woke from her death-like sleep. It was all too clear to her now. It wasn't some miracle that lifted the spell. It had been the Huntsman.

"What's wrong?" the Huntsman asked, jolting the Queen out of her trance. "Have I done something wrong?"

She shook her head. "It was you," she breathed.

He knit his brow in confusion. "I don't understand, my lady."

"It was you," Snow repeated a bit louder this time. "You lifted Ravenna's spell. You were the reason I woke up."

"What?" he was still lost. How was that possible? "What spell?"

"You kissed me inside the tomb," she recalled, which made the Huntsman cock his head.

His heart ached a little at the memory, but how did she know he kissed her? "But from what I remember, m'lady, you were far from alive in the tomb."

"Maybe so," Snow nodded. "But I remember everything. You told me about your wife, how she was the only one you ever cared for. I thought it was some sort of dream, but it wasn't. Huntsman, you are the reason I rose from the dead. You saved my life."

At this point, the details of his monologue had returned to him, but never once did he think that he could have been responsible for waking her. A smirk came over him when he thought about it. Without another word, he pulled Snow back to him, meeting her lips once again. He felt her smile through their kiss, and she wept once more, causing the Huntsman to stop to make sure he hadn't upset her. Upon seeing her grin, he was relieved.

"What is it?" he asked, just to be sure.

A laugh escaped her mouth as she looked over him. "It's nothing," she assured him. "It's just that… I had hoped it was you."

With that, the Huntsman offered a whole-hearted smile before wrapping his strong, protective arms around her so he could kiss her again. This time, there was no trace of uneasiness they may have had before; this time was passionate and eager. Snow allowed his tongue to slip past her lips and explore the inside of her cheeks. Both of their bodies were ignited by a similar blaze, and it wouldn't be long before their dams would break within them.

Snow pulled away again, deep into their kiss, which caused the Huntsman to grunt in disagreement, for he didn't want to stop. Snow knew this; she didn't want to stop either, but they were in a bad place.

"Wait," she panted as she tried to recover from how aggressive their kiss had been.

"What?" he fought to catch his breath, too.

"We shouldn't do this," she sighed. "Not out here. We should go inside."

"And allow people to become suspicious?" he asked. "William won't be pleased."

Snow rolled her eyes in response. "I don't care what William thinks. Since when do you?"

The Huntsman shrugged. "Good point." He knew damn well he didn't care what William thought of anything. "Okay, fine."

He took her hand within his as they both turned for the castle. The Queen felt herself blush as she noticed how close he was to her. They were both aware of the possible glances they were about to receive, but Snow knew they wouldn't dare say anything. All she cared about as she walked through the grass was that her Huntsman had returned to her, and he wasn't leaving her side anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm not too skilled when it comes to endings. Even after writing it in my "rough draft" notebook over and over again, it still looks off. Oh well, it took me two years to get this story out, and I don't need to be wasting too much time on old stuff. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Hope you all enjoyed it! More coming soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap, guys. I cannot tell you how overwhelmed I am to see the amount of kind reviews you have left me. It kind of makes me feel guilty for slacking on this! Life has me tied up, but today was a snow day, so no school, meaning more time to get chapter 3 out there! To be honest, I have had it written for a while, but I hadn't gotten around to typing it. So sorry about that! I cannot thank everyone enough for the sweet reviews; they have made me feel a bit more confident about my writing. I'm just glad people enjoy this story! So sorry about the wait, but hey, life happens. Hopefully, you guys understand! Your reward for waiting so patiently is here- it's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**P.S. Guys, I am also working on getting a Grey's Anatomy fic out there, more specifically one about Teddy/Henry (my OTP besides Snow/Eric), so if anyone reading happens to be a Tenry shipper, keep a look out for a fic from me in the very near future! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The young queen took the Huntsman by the hand and led him across the courtyard. Two guards, Johnathan and Aland, stood by the doorway leading to the inside of the castle, and when they noticed the queen approaching them, they straightened themselves and bowed before they opened the wooden doors for her. Their eyes followed where her arm was outstretched behind her, and their faces became puzzled when they saw his hand connected to hers. Snow ignored their faces, but the Huntsman shot them a warning glare. In an instant, Johnathan and Aland gasped in surprise and avoided his sapphire glare. When the queen was sure to be inside with him, the two guards grasped the door and pulled it shut, leaving the other two to walk alone down the hallway, towards the staircase that led to the bedchamber.<p>

Snow noticed the perturbed look on his face. "Are you alright?" she questioned.

"They were staring," he mumbled, unhappy with the unwanted attention.

"It's alright, Huntsman. Don't pay any mind to what they may be thinking."

He grumbled, giving one quick look behind him, as if they had heard them and were watching from behind, and continued down the hallway with the Queen. He caught glimpses of her in the corner of his eye. Now that they were no longer in the darkness and the torchlight flickered an orange glow in every angle, he could see how beautiful she was. Of course, he already knew that from the day he met her, but sometimes, he felt he was dreaming. He would constantly think to himself, _am I just imagining her? _After all, he would hallucinate images of Sara all the time. So just acknowledging Snow's beauty and knowing her hand was within his grasp made him smile to himself.

"What is it, now?" Snow's voice pulled him away from his thoughts. He glanced down at her again to find her olive eyes locked on him.

"Oh, nothing," the Huntsman lied, a teasing tone hanging on the edge of his voice as he spoke. Snow raised an eyebrow, familiar with that attitude of his. "Oh really?" she asked in fake suspicion. "What are you not telling me, Huntsman?"

"I'll tell you when we get there," he whispered as his famous smirk at one corner of his mouth. The queen gave him an impatient glance, not wanting to wait for very long. So, to compensate, she began to wake faster, and the Huntsman could do nothing except pick up his own pace to keep up.

Up ahead, a shadow darkened against the orange glow of the torchlights that came from the room just around the corner. A mumbling voice, all too familiar to Snow, reached their ears, and they froze in their tracks before releasing the grip on each other's hands, just in time before William turned the corner. He stopped short before them.

"M'lady," he bowed when he saw that it was the Queen standing there. Then his gaze lingered, and a disgusted scowl came over his face once his eyes landed on the Huntsman beside her—a little too close for his taste. Snow White watched the way he and the Huntsman eyed each other. It seemed that William had no intentions of even trying to hide his resentment towards the man she loved.

"William," Snow greeted her friend uneasily. Unlike William, she tried to cover her disappointment with his behavior.

He hadn't taken his glower off the man next to the queen. Tension grew between the three of them, and Snow shifted with discomfort. "William?" she broke the silence, which finally got his attention. "What is it that you need?"

"Uh," he hesitated for a moment when he noticed how her expression gave way to an icy, warning stare. "Nothing. Didn't mean to interrupt. I shall see your majesty in the morning."

Before she could say anything else to him, William bolted forward, pushing right between the other two. Snow stumbled back as he passed by, but the Huntsman reached out to keep her from falling over. Snow glared over her shoulder, but she had just missed William slipping around the corner and out of sight. A small huff escaped her as she wondered what had gotten into him.

"You alright?" the Huntsman asked as he caught her.

"Yes," she nodded, feeling silly for falling over. "Thank you, Huntsman." She straightened herself and exhaled in frustration. "I don't understand what's gotten into him."

"Don't worry about him, m'lady," he scoffed.

"I cannot help it," the young queen sighed helplessly. "He's my friend, a very good one at that. I don't know why he is acting this way."

The Huntsman knew how the sudden rude behavior of her childhood friend made her upset. He also knew why William was so short with her, but he wouldn't let that come between him and his queen. Thankfully, he had a way to bring her back to her state of happiness he had seen before.

"He doesn't like me being so close to you," he murmured, moving into her. He towered over her and held her near to him. "William would kill me if he saw me _this _close."

Snow's breath grew heavy as her heart began to race. Feeling his breath on her lips kindled a fire deep within her body. His gaze bore into her; his famous smirk returned to him, sending Snow's body into a frenzy. Rough but gentle hands cupped themselves around her soft face. They remained lost within each other's gaze for a while, and neither spoke a word. Soon, the queen's eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, and back again. Only one step forward and they would connect.

"H—huntsman," Snow's quiet voice trembled, not with fear, but with anticipation.

"M'lady?" the man crooned.

She had no idea what she wanted to say; her mind had lost it way before she even knew it. "I—I can't remember. I seem to have lost it."

"Well, let's see if this will help you remember," he spoke one last time before slowly and easily pressing his lips against hers, which she gladly accepted. Though, it didn't help her remember anything. An involuntary impulse sent her arms to wrap her arms around him, and she held on tightly. When he pulled away, an enormous beam had stretched across her face, and the Huntsman knew his plan had worked, as it did every time it seemed.

"How was that?" he asked. "Do you remember?"

"Nope," the young queen shook her head. "But that's alright, I'll remember later. Come along, let's go upstairs now, before we get stopped again."

She took his hand once again before leading him down the corridor. They kept their voices quiet as they walked together, fearing they would be interrupted again by someone else. Suddenly, Snow was reminded of something she never had the chance to ask him.

"Oh, Huntsman," she stopped for a moment to glance at him. "I never asked you what your real name is. I don't know why I never did before, and it has taken me this long to remember."

He chuckled slightly, as he himself had never noticed that she didn't know his name. "It's Eric, m'lady," he offered.

"Eric," she tested the name on her tongue. She grinned. "I like it. It suits you. Now, Eric, let's go before anyone finds us."

Eric enjoyed the way his own name sounded when she said it. He'd never felt that way about his own name. Something about her was magic to him. Every word that slipped off her tongue was music. He would never be able to get over it, how happy she made him since Sara.

As they reached the top of the staircase that was at the end of the hall, they found Greta, the queen's friend who was now her ladies maid, heading towards them. She had spoken to Snow earlier that day, having noticed the new queen's distress from watching Eric walk out during the coronation. Greta knew Snow's feelings for him, so when she saw the two together, hand-in-hand, she wasn't at all surprised.

"Good evening, Majesty," she offered a smile and curtsied before her friend. She also nodded in recognition towards the Huntsman. "Hello, Huntsman." Eric bowed his head in return.

"Hello, Greta," Snow replied. "Are you off for the night?"

"Yes, m'lady," the maid answered. "I have already made up the bed for your majesty if you are doing the same. Does your majesty need anything else?"

Snow was about to shake her head no, but something stopped her. "Actually, Greta, could you do something for me? When you see the guards by the bottom of the stairs, could you tell him that I am not to be disturbed by _anyone, _okay? William, especially."

The servant needed no more explanation than that. "Of course, m'lady. I'll go do that now. I shall see your majesty in the morning."

"Thank you," Snow sighed with a smile, and the maid bowed once more before she continued down the hall, quickly, because she knew that the queen wanted to spend time alone with the Huntsman. Snow turned to Eric, who seemed confused by the way Greta had walked away so quickly. "What is it, Hunts—I mean, _Eric?_" she corrected herself.

"Why is everyone walking away so _quickly _from us?" he asked.

A giggle came from her. "Oh, come now, Eric. Don't pay any mind to them. It's nothing against you."

He grunted, still unsure of it, but he took her word for it. She tugged on him to follow her down the corridor and into the bedchamber. They closed the heavy wooden door behind them once inside, and that was when Eric had his chance. Before the young woman had time to react, he was pressed against her with his lips. She pulled him into her as close as her body could get to him, accepting his kisses. A quiet moan escaped her as his mouth traced her jawline, from her ear and back to her own mouth again. The fire sparked again, her heart kick starting itself into an endless race again. How he worked her always had her melting it seemed. She opened her eyes a bit, taking in the room she was in. It was then when she was bombarded with visions from the last time she was in there. She remembered seeing her lifeless father laid across the bed, the dagger still protruding from his chest. That was well over ten years ago, but it was still all so clear to her. She tensed up with the memories, causing the Huntsman to stop kissing her and look her over. He saw the newfound pain in her eyes, and worry washed over him in an instant.

"M'lady, what is it?" he pried.

"The night I found my father dead in this room still haunts me, Eric," Snow admitted. "I will never forget that day." Tears began to swell in her eyes then.

Eric placed a supportive hand on the small of her back. "Is it at all different to be back? Is it strange?"

She answered with a nod. "A little."

To comfort her pain, he gently kissed her forehead, knowing she was shaken from what she'd been through. In response, Snow grasped him with her arms, hugging him in fear. The Huntsman was the only one in her life that could make her feel safe. He held her close while she wept silently, understanding her troubles. A moment later, since she hadn't stopped shedding tears, Eric decided to pick her up the same way a husband would carry his new bride, and he carried her over to the bed. But before he could put her down, Snow lifted her eyes to him.

"Wait, Eric," she breathed. "I can't get into bed wearing my dress."

"That's alright," Eric replied sweetly. "I'll help you."

This sent blood rushing to her face. As he set her onto the bed, the embarrassment boiled her blood. She kept her eyes away from him this time. Eric noticed and couldn't help but become amused.

"Snow," he murmured, using his hand to turn her head towards him. "It's alright. Don't be worried. I'm not going to hurt you. Can your majesty stand up and turn around?"

There was nothing more she could do but trust him. She stood up ever so slowly and turned so that her back faced him. Anticipation made her pulse quicken. When his fingers traced her shoulder as he moved her raven hair out of the way, she had to hold back a pleasured moan, but she was unable to keep herself from growing tense from the tickling sensation on her skin. The Huntsman smiled at this and planted a kiss upon the nape of her neck to relax her. She exhaled deeply, his lips working their magic on her, and it allowed him to begin working with the laces of her dress. Each one he loosened revealed more and more of her pale skin. Bumps rose on her arms and legs, as if she was cold, but she was rather the opposite. Instead, her body raged with fire. When he finished, he pulled the dress off her, and Snow's face flushed again when she was exposed. She crossed her arms over her bare breasts.

Eric backed away from her so he could rid himself of his shirt while she was turned away. Out of curiosity, the woman turned to peer behind her, and she nearly melted when she found him standing before her with his muscles defined and flexing as he moved. She swallowed nervously as he walked up to her, sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her in. He bent his neck to kiss her again, and Snow felt as if she had a fever, but she wasn't sick at all—far from it, in fact. Before anything else could happen, Eric pecked her on the lips one final time before he made his way around the bed. Snow climbed into her side of it, sliding under the covers to conceal herself. She felt the bed shake as he joined her under the blankets. His bare chest pressed up against her back and his muscular arm draped over her body, and Snow could do nothing else but relax at his touch. Just then, she realized how tired she was from the long day. Her eyelids fluttered heavily, and she stifled a yawn.

"Sleepy, m'lady?" the Huntsman asked when he saw her yawn. She nodded groggily for her response, making him smile. "Well, it's no surprise. You've had a long day. So, sleep, my Queen. I'll be here in the morning."

She was relieved to hear those words. After watching him walk away from her, she wouldn't bear to watch him leave again. She loved him too much to allow it. Love… The word lingered in her head for a moment, but it wasn't too much longer before she realized that Eric was right; she was exhausted. From a coronation that ended with her beloved leaving her, to dusk falling with his return, she was ready to allow sleep to take her. Her body ached from all the stressed from the day, but easing the soreness were his arms, wrapped around her to hold her as closely as possible. Both of them had always dreamt of this moment, of them curled up against one another, skin against skin, their breathing simultaneous. Their scents mixed together in a way that sent an aura of tranquility around the entire area of the room.

Even Eric had grown tired by now, his own eyelids growing heavy. All that trekking of the paths that led him to his queen had indeed made him sleepy. But he had her now, and she had him; that was all they would ever need. Snow wished she could spend the rest of her life alone with Eric, but she knew she had duties now that she was the Queen. Surely, though, their alone time would return. Until then, they made the best of it while they lay in each other's arms.

Before long, both Snow White and her Huntsman had fallen deep into sleep. The long, eventful day had finally taken over them, racking both their bodies with heavy sleepiness. Snow had a grin on her face when she dozed off, for she knew that no matter what happened, Eric, _her _beloved Huntsman, would be by her side during the night, and hopefully for much longer. She was overjoyed that he had returned to her, and she didn't doubt that he had the same relief she did.

At last, she felt completely safe.


End file.
